A Missing Italian and a Worried German
by YamiHeart
Summary: When Germany wakes up to find Italy missing and the house a mess, his first thought? Italy's been captured by the Allies! But is he right? Slight GerIta that doesn't really control the story. Oneshot.


_Uh…hi?_

_ Sarah: Everyone who is a loyal follower of you hates you._

_*sniffles* I-I'm sorry! I'm working on all of my fanfics! I promise!_

_Sarah: *eye roll* Whatever._

_So…um…this is my first Hetalia fanfic. I originally wrote this for my friend, The Thief King's birthday. She said it was okay to upload so…I hope it isn't too horrible._

_Please enjoy!_

When I aroused at the time where the sun's rays are barely filling the sky, my bed was unusually cold. Usually there was another body right next to mine keeping everything at a comfortable temperature, but on this day there wasn't.

Just me.

In the bed.

Alone.

Before I met Italy this was never a strange occurrence. Before the brunette my bed was always mine and mine alone. This, however, never seemed to make it through Feliciano's thick skull and he always came into my bed at some time during the night.

It was impossible for him to have got up before me, and so a small smile crept onto my lips as I realized he must have stayed in his _own_ bed for the first time in forever.

I almost hopped out of bed (_almost_) and took a big stretch. Things couldn't go wrong if the day started out with me finally having the bed to myself again.

"But…I should probably check on him…just in case…" I couldn't help it. He was the only one I felt just a teeny tiny something for and I wanted to make sure he truly was alright.

I walked out of my room in only my black tank top and shorts, my intended destination Italy's designated room he pretty much never used. I slowly and quietly opened the red oak door that led to the dark room and peeked in. The curtains were still closed and clothes were strewn all over but, there was no Italy.

Worry building up in my chest, I walked back to my room and checked every possible place Feliciano could be hiding or have fallen to. On the other side of the bed, under the bed, behind the curtains, in the drawers, and even in the closet, but I still didn't find him.

Before I let panic cloud all my senses, I tried to think logically.

"Okay, on the off-chance that Italy actually woke up before the crack of dawn like I do every day, where would he be?"

The kitchen.

I quickly threw on some pants so I was half decent wandering around my house and darted to the kitchen.

I froze.

The place looked like a recently used battlefield, except instead of bodies and machines everywhere there was different foods and random broken objects. Eggs were on the ceiling, broken pieces of a ceramic cookie jar lay in the sink. How could I _not_ have woken up when it seems a bomb went off in here?

Fear squeezed my heart. Feliciano was missing and the kitchen was a mess. What had happened while I was asleep?

The Allies.

Could they really have snuck in here without me noticing and taken Italy?

"Maybe…if they used a sedative of some sort…" All rational thought had ended. Now was time for panic mode.

I grabbed one of the many guns I hid around the house and tiptoed around my house, just in case someone had stayed behind.

"Italy…?" I called out cautiously into the living room. I snuck across the room and threw the curtains open, letting the red of the sunrise enter the room.

Another mess. This one was slightly stranger, since it consisted of a lot of colored paper and ribbon. Had the Allies had a party or something?

"If so I might want to see the doctor because that would have had to been one hell of a strong drug…" I carefully stepped across the stickers and glitter to find something that almost made me choke.

A pair of scissors.

_Covered_ in blood.

Horrible images of those Allied bastards torturing Italy in _my_ house while he pitifully called for my help made me swallow a sob.

Okay, so maybe I _really_ cared about the little idiot.

But he was sweet, innocent, and so childlike that to not give into his quirky charms was impossible. He never deserved to be involved in this god-forsaken war.

Just as I was about to scream Italy's name, I felt a cloth cover my mouth. I struggled for a good 30 seconds, shooting bullets in random directions, but the person behind me had an iron grip and I soon submitted to the darkness, my last thought being _"Feliciano…"_

When I woke up again, I was still in darkness. I tried to rub my eyes, only to discover that both my hands and legs were tied to a chair. I realized the reason it was dark was because a blindfold had been placed over my eyes that filtered out all light. I struggled against my bonds, but the knots were tight and in the end were no looser than when I woke up.

"So you're awake…" The man's voice echoed throughout the room and sounded as though it were coming through a speaker. It was obvious the voice was being altered, but I couldn't quite figure out who the real voice was.

"Where is he?" I demanded. "What have you done with Italy, you Allied bastards?"

There was quiet laughter before the voice taunted, "Not telling."

"Tell me now!" I couldn't recall ever being this angry over the safety of someone else, probably because I had never had anyone else to worry about. I was so worried my stomach was starting to feel queasy and I could have sworn my eyes felt wet.

A brief silence came before the voice's next statement. "You seem rather worried about him. Why is that?"

I had to think about the voice's question because I honestly didn't know why at first I cared about the stupid pasta-loving guy. When I finally figured enough of it out that I could translate it into words, I spoke again.

"Is that what you want, to figure out my weaknesses?" There was no response, so I continued. "Fine, but if I tell you, you _will_ let Italy free."

"Of course," was the simple reply.

I took in a deep breath. "I care about him because he's always getting into trouble and asking for my help. No one has ever asked for my help before, and…I kind of like it. And no matter what I do he's always smiling at me with half-closed eyes like he doesn't have a care in the world. So if I find out you hurt that smile I will personally kill each and every one of you. Got it?"

I heard a door creak open and boots clack on the hard floor. The clacking came closer to me and with every step my heart beat quickened. The boots finally stopped behind me and I felt my blindfold get untied. I gulped and readied myself for the worse.

I never would have guessed what I saw.

Brightly colored balloons floated everywhere and confetti covered the ground. There was a big cake colored in the most obnoxious different frostings on the planet Earth with a single candle burning at the top. A few shiny presents littered the floor and on the wall was a big yellow banner that read in sparkly lettering "Happy Birthday Germany!"

I couldn't even speak.

Italy popped out from behind me with a giant, goofy grin plastered to his face. He twirled around in glee as he shouted, "Happy birthday Germany! Do you like the surprise I set up for you? I had to wake up _super_ early to get it all ready for you and-"

"You got up before me?" That was the only thing I could ask since my brain was still trying to come back from the shock of seeing a party instead of a dungeon or something worse.

Italy stopped twirling and looked at me, but his smile never wavered. "Yep! In fact, I didn't even really sleep because I had to make the cake-"

"_That's_ why the kitchen's a mess? Because you were making a cake?" Things were finally starting to fit into place, and they made way more sense than my irrational thoughts.

Italy laughed nervously. "Yeah…it took a couple tries…and I'm such a klutz that I broke almost everything in the kitchen…"

"And the mess in the living room?"

"All your presents, the banner, the confetti, and the balloons."

"What about the bloody scissors?"

Italy innocently held up his bandaged left hand. "Another accident…I just didn't have time to clean up because you woke up!"

"So you just left your mess everywhere?"

"Yes."

"How did I not wake up? There's no way you were silent!"

He laughed as he grabbed one of the paper plates near the cake that already had a piece of the sweet on it. "You honestly don't remember? Prussia carried you home last night because you were blackout drunk!"

As soon as he said it, my head started to pound. From experience I knew this headache was the result of a particularly bad hangover, most likely indeed a blackout one.

"Where'd you get the microphone and voice altering system?"

"Japan. He helped me set it up a few weeks ago." Damn that Asian country and his technology.

"What about the chloroform? In fact, how did you even know how to use it?"

Feliciano set the plate on my lap and began to untie the white cloths that held me to the chair. "Watched it on TV once. When you woke up I dashed into the bathroom and we happened to have some. I acted quickly and used it on you so that you wouldn't ruin the surprise."

I would have been impressed if I hadn't been so pissed. How could I not have recognized that bear-like grip that so often held me in hugs, or that smell only Italy had?

"Was giving me a heart attack on my birthday also part of your plan?" I snapped.

He tilted his head, apparently confused. "What do you mean?"

I looked away from him, anger clouding my thoughts. "I thought something bad had happened to you, Italy." I whispered harshly.

"Oh…well, no, that wasn't part of the plan." He answered bluntly. "But…" He brought his lips to my cheek and kissed it gently. "Hearing you care about me so much was my reward for working so hard."

My cheeks betrayed me and let a harsh blush come to the surface. I turned my face back to Feliciano, but he was already back at the cake getting himself a slice.

Italy had untied my right hand and I used the free appendage to unravel the rest of what appeared to be white flags.

I took the plate off my lap and stood up. Italy turned to me and his face was covered in frosting. I shook my head and let a small smile come on my lips.

"Are you surprised Germany?"

"That's one way of putting it…" I looked around the brightly decorated room and sighed. Now there were three messes I'd have to clean up. Wonderful.

"Are you…happy?"

I pondered his question long and hard. The man in front of me, who was now covered in frosting, had just made me get worried sick. He also made my house a mess _and _made me pass out. I should have been _beyond_ pissed. I should have been kicking him out of my house while swearing in my native tongue. But…the whole thing was just so innocent and it was really just my irrational thoughts that caused all the confusion.

"Ludwig…?"

"Thank you Italy. You've made me extremely happy." I walked over to him and ruffled his hair softly.

"Yay! Italy did it! Italy did it! Everyone told Italy he could never make Germany happy, but Italy proved all of his big brothers wrong!"

I embraced the smaller man into a hug, so glad my brain hadn't been right about the Allies. "Yes you did, Feliciano. You proved them all wrong."

I didn't have the heart to tell him my birthday was tomorrow.

_W-Was it good? Favorites and comments are greatly appreciated! _

_(P.S. If you read my other fanfics, I'll be updating soon, I PROMISE! )_


End file.
